


it fits you so swell

by GabrielMacht



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Feminization, Lace, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Spanking, Thongs - Freeform, hole apprecition, im laughing is that even a thing, slight daddy kink, subspace sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielMacht/pseuds/GabrielMacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis takes harry into his shop full of lace and bows and makes him his good boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	it fits you so swell

**Author's Note:**

> | sequel to this http://archiveofourown.org/works/976876 | 
> 
> you don't need to read the first part but i think it would be cuter and hotter if you did
> 
> enjoy! and read end notes!

Louis led Harry to his store which luckily wasn't too far, just a couple stores north of where they were. Once they got there Harry's eyes melted at the scene and how pretty the store was. The walls were an off white shade and the floor was smooth granite. There were exquisite pieces of lingerie dangling from the walls and some on some shelves and also the hangers. The smell of the room was very fresh almost like freshly washed cotton and vanilla. Louis immediately locked the front door and pulled a large metal blocker down on the windows. Harry was embarrassingly nervous he didn't know how to act or what to do or anything of the sort. He was scratching at his cuticles when Louis went over to him and grabbed his hands into his own. 

"C'mon princess we are going to find you some gorgeous lace and bows to put on your nice little body" Louis huffed taking Harry's hand and taking him into the dressing room 

"Now stay here and I'm going to do this how I would to any of my customers; you're going to stay there I will throw some undergarments over the door and you'll try them on and then come out and show me and I'll decide if it's pretty enough, got it babe?" Louis added

"Yeah got it" Harry panted out his erection killing him more every second.

Louis went to and grabbed a couple items that he thought would compliment the younger boy fittingly and threw them over the door. They landed directly in front of Harry in a big pile. 

Harry eyed the first thing that grabbed his eye which was a lace light pink thong and it was very revealing if Harry could say so himself. The front was cut off leaving an opening for his crotch and it had a bow to the area right under his tummy. He slipped off his pants and boxers and shimmied on the new panties. He adjusted his prick accordingly so it stuck out and fixed the back. His flaccid dick stood high and was shiny and moist with precum dripping down his shaft. The back of the panties dug into his ass and brushed against his rim making his groan anytime he shifted his stature. 

"Ready to show me Harry?" Louis asked knocking lightly on the door 

"Mhmm" Harry hummed and opened the door slowly revealing himself to Louis

Harry blushed furiously and took baby steps forward until he reached where Louis was sat on the waiting area's couch and let there be a 5 inch gap between them. 

"Baby girl come here, let me see how it fits you" Louis whispered moderately loud for a whisper and placed his palms flat at the back of Harry's thighs and pulled him so the younger boy was placed right between his thighs. 

Louis rubbed small circles on his hips and pulled at the pink bow a little. He squeezed the tip of Harry's dick and smeared the precum around the head. He leaned down a bit and began suckling onto the pink angry head causing Harry to softly groan. He let his lips spread into a suctioned shape and sucked hard around it before removing it and then placing butterfly kisses all over it. 

"Now turn around for me and lets see how the back fits" Louis demanded endearingly 

As soon as Harry turned around Louis' palms were grounding his bum. Grabbing the cheeks firmly and molding them around. The back was nothing but a thin piece like dental floss that dug into Harry's ass. He moved it a little to sneak a peak at his hole. 

"Arch your back for me please babe" Louis soothed kissing his back

Harry complied greatly while Louis spread his cheeks apart and saw the grand prize. Harry's hole was pink and fluttering with need. 

"Such a lovely hole you have princess" Louis murmured massaging the contracting hole a bit with his thumb. 

"M-more, please, in, inside? Now?" Harry stumbled out confused

"Now Harry we can't be greedy, what happens to greedy boys? Do you know what daddy does to greedy boys?" Louis asked inserting his index finger slightly inside his hole, just enough to tease. 

"They get punishment?" 

"Now daddy won't punish you this time, but how about we do some smacks to your tush? Would baby girl like that?" Louis said patting Harry's bum a little roughly 

"Yeah please? Until it's red please?" Harry whimpered softly pushing his ass a little toward Louis.

Louis molded his bum roughly and then lifted his right hand and delivered a rough smack to the left cheek. The skin giggled slightly and then retracted back and began to swell and darken in a reddish tint. Louis smacked it twice more before it got heated and he knew to stop. He spread his cheeks apart once again and saw the hole fluttering more dramatically it was opening and closing roughly. Louis spit on the blushing hole before attacking it and sucking greedily. Harry buckled his knees and held on the table in front of them. Louis lapped around and stuck his tongue deep inside feeling the softer muscle. He moaned contently before removing off and blowing lightly on the skin. 

Harry mewled loudly and his entire body shook violently. Louis scooted a three fingers in quickly and curled them tightly. He pumped against the wet inside enjoying the wet sounds it made. He twisted them and let his nails scrape bluntly across his sweet spot. 

"Lou- M'gonna come, gonna come now, need to come" Harry chanted 

"Shhh its okay come, come hard" Louis encouraged which hit Harry off the edge and he elicited ribbons of sperm onto his stomach. Louis continued to scissor him roughly pushing further. 

"Louis, m' sensitive" Harry whined and Louis inserted a fourth finger letting them all curl and press roughly

"Can you come again for me angel?" Louis growled twisting around the fingers

"No? Don't think so" Harry clenched out 

"Yes you can come on, come for me again, be my good boy" Louis gritted out furiously fingering faster causing himself a friction burn almost

Harry squealed and came again shuddering, his sperm this time was more liquid like water and it stained the couch. Louis smacked his tush again. 

Harry giggled lightly coming off his high feeling woozy 

"Come here sit" Louis whispered and Harry spread his legs and straddled Louis' thighs. Harry looked at him with shiny eyes and a wide grin before leaning forward with pouted lips. 

"Kiss?" Harry muttered 

Louis obliged and pecked small kisses to his puffy lips. Louis scooted down to his neck and then his pastry like nipples. He sucked them and lapped around them, 

"So perfect" 

Harry looked down and bit his lip and shook his head disagreeably

"No you listen to me" Louis began gripping Harry's chin and making him face him "You are gorgeous no matter what and I do not want you to ever feel anything but amazing got it?" 

Harry felt pricks of tear bulge into his eyes and he wrapped his arms around the elder boys neck "Thank you Lou" he whispered into Louis' warm neck skin. 

Louis smiled and rubbed the boys head soothingly

Now Harry had never felt what he was feeling. He never really had a sexual partner at all. Well there was Susan Bart who was a girl that Harry lost his virginity to which was a mess with Harry being more scared than Susan. And of course Harry met a boy named Brian who treated him well but they eventually broke it off due to Brian moving to Sweden. Harry had never had so much to give and someone to give it to.

"Hey mister sappy whats with the waterworks" Louis laughed breaking Harry's thought bubble

"Nothing just happy" 

"I'm happy too you know" Louis said pecking Harry's lips swiftly

"So where do we take things from here?" Harry said nervously, not wanting rejection

"Lets see where the wind takes us, meaning I'd love to keep you" 

Harry grinned brightly more than ever and pounced on Louis smashing his lips against Louis' cheeks and forehead and nose and everywhere before letting his hands travel further down to Louis' belt buckle.

"Mmm easy there what do you think you're doing?" Louis flirted lightly 

"Wanna give you a blowie please?" Harry said mind blurred with lust 

"Yeah? How about you beg for it? Maybe then" Louis taunted smirking 

"Want your cock in my mouth please, want it now? Cock please?" Harry whined incoherency threading his tone

Louis' dick stirred at Harry's needy tone. Louis undid his pants and slipped off his boxers which were slightly damp with precum. Harry gripped Louis' flaccid dick. It was heavy in the hand and steaming with want. Harry bent his head a little and began placing open mouthed kisses on the sides of the shaft. He sucked eagerly on a prominent vein making Louis groan and thread his fingers in Harry's hair and pulling tightly. Harry spit a little on the head and licked messily. He grabbed the penis and hit the head on his tongue repetitively. 

"Such a fucking slut Harry, so fucking filthy" Louis moaned and thrusted a bit into Harry's throat. "Gonna come, fucking shit baby" 

Harry took the cock all the way down his throat and gagged harshly, and Louis shook and came hard. White splashes went in Harry's mouth. 

"Don't swallow yet, keep it in your mouth" Louis demanded "Now open your mouth and me see the come on your tongue" 

Harry opening and stuck his tongue out and showed Louis the thick white liquid resting on his tongue

"Now swallow like a good girl for me" Louis panted 

Harry looked up from under his lashes and closed his mouth and swallowed the salty liquid

"Thats my good girl, such a cockslut, bet if I had a bottle of sperm you'd lick it all up wouldn't you Harry?" 

Harry nodded because he would do anything for Louis. Anything at all. 

"More come in my mouth soon? Please want more soon?" 

Louis began massaging Harry's chest slowly and kissing his neck slowly and lovingly. "So lovely" the older boy whispered. Harry nodded. 

"Your chest is so full, Maybe. Maybe we should get you a bra? Would you like that Harry? A nice little B cup?" Louis growled 

Harry nodded the thoughts getting into his head and suddenly everything was Louis' voice. Everything was Louis and his voice and his wants and his needs and Harry was hitting a minimal level of subspace. He felt weak and floaty. The over lust fullness got him to a fuzzy point. The last he saw was Louis getting up and kissing his forehead. And the last he remembered was Louis in front of him with a vibrator and silk rope. And the last thing he felt was a lace bra sitting right on his chest, snuggling up to his perky nipples.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading and i actually had fun writing in this 'world' so i was wondering would anyone like more? like maybe i can turn this into a chaptered series?? but i feel like this needs another part?????? idk tell me what you think!! if i get at least over 20 kudos on this i'll consider it. please comment if you'd like me to continue a chaptered work that would take place after this. ideas are always welcome. 
> 
> ALSO HERE ARE SOME VISUALS (nsfw) 
> 
> lingerie shop: https://www.google.com/search?q=lingerie+shop&client=firefox-a&hs=rDJ&rls=org.mozilla:en-US:official&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=OHpPUpfpIIP88gT_woHwCg&ved=0CAkQ_AUoAQ&biw=1366&bih=664&dpr=1#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=dSeWH8BRPDAeWM%3A%3BlY9zqvz3OUIikM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.palais.sg%252Fdisplays%252Fuploaded%252Fcms-directory%252Fcmsdir0000000019logo-1303800136.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.palais.sg%252Ftenant-details.php%253Ftenant%253D19%3B352%3B234
> 
> undies: https://www.google.com/search?q=hot+pink+lace+thong&client=firefox-a&hs=QHR&rls=org.mozilla:en-US:official&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=BXdHUuKKBpTo8gST7oHgCw&ved=0CAkQ_AUoAQ&biw=1366&bih=664&dpr=1#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=TfOo8aH8TPYJCM%3A%3BaDrZ_UeUhYBy0M%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fi.ebayimg.com%252Ft%252F10x-Hot-Pink-V-Front-Bowknot-Flower-Lace-Waist-Band-Thong-Lady-Girls-Clothes-%252F00%252Fs%252FNjAwWDYwMA%253D%253D%252Fz%252F5iAAAOxy-j9SOs~M%252F%2524T2eC16J%252C!yYFIcGDczRLBSOs%252BMR2Kw~~60_35.JPG%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.ebay.com%252Fitm%252F290923519151%3B300%3B300
> 
> twitter: swellinglouis
> 
> tumblr: barrryallen
> 
> 8tracks: wallywest
> 
> polyvore: willgraham


End file.
